Twilight on Crack
by SlyLilia
Summary: This isn't a story about Vampires. This isn't a story about werewolves, or shapeshifters, or anything supernatural. But that doesn't mean there isn't drugs, sex and sparkles anyway. Bella has a life long disease and Edward is a drug addict.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Twilight. Without the vampires, werewolves and shape-shifters. It has more drugs, sex and sparkles with a dash of reality in the mix. I don't own Twilight, because if I did the story would have been loads different, and a movie franchise probably wouldn't have been made out of it.**

**A little about the main characters:**

**Bella: dreams of being pain free and becoming an anthropologist of Native American culture, therefore, killing two birds with one stone, she moves to Forks where experimental treatments are available for patients suffering from fibromyalgia, while she studies with her extended Native American family.**

**Edward: Addict and pessimist. Lives in Carlisle's house with all the other kids whom suffer the consequences of horrible lives, where drugs became their only friends, and bad habits die hard.**

**More as we go on... and on... and on...**

Bella opened her eyes to the new purple ceiling, that hovered over her new bed, in her new room in, she sighed, "Forks." She said it in one breath that held no solace for her new living situation. She knew why she was here, but she didn't have to like it.

She rolled out of bed. Letting her feet fall to the carpeted floor. It was taupe, and cushy, but just placing the pads of her feet on the soft surface, gave her shooting pain. Her face barely flinched in response, to the common greeting of a new day. As she straightened her knees her thighs began their customary ache as the tingling in her fingers reacted to the pressure forming in her upper arms and shoulders. This was another day... trapped in her body. The pain, used to make her face wrinkle and contort, and her mother would be the one to react, with fussing. Fussing, she had gotten tired of the fussing, and could only adapt, by masking the pain, by keeping the placid face that stared back at her in the bathroom mirror, every so often.

Her face was the one thing that seemed to lack the pain receptors that coarse throughout her body like radiators, emitting pain, in place of a the comforting heat. As she leaned against the mirror, she concentrated on the colors and tones that made her face a degree lesser than pale. Ignoring, rather trying to ignore, the pressure her joints as she leaned against the cold marble sink. She applied the golden shimmer, to the varying shades of blue, making her look more like a peacock. Before the first eye was done she wiped away the attempt. Rather than being dramatic, and giving her new peers a false impression, she decided to use only the blue eye-liner and brown mascara to highlight her chocolate brown eyes. Focusing more on the plains of her face she gave her skin a warmth and her cheeks a slight blush, as she wipped the brush across her cheek bones. She looked fairly human by the time she finished, and she could only hope the mask would stay put throughout the day.

Passing her burrow she snatched up the freesia perfume and spritz it into the air. As she walked under the fragrant mist she realized that the morning routine from Arizona hadn't changed. Various tweaks were made to accommodate the new environment of her father's home. She skirted the bed frame, and avoided the alleyway that led to her desk, which sat in the corner, with the new laptop her mother had gotten her. The wireless modem blinked at her as she stood still and accounted for all her actions. The routine had only altered in degrees rather than leaps. She felt a small comfort in that truth, as she pulled on her sports bra; her favorite; lucky and very warn shirt; and jeans on. Tacking her back-pack to her shoulder, she went down the stairs to the kitchen. He father, Charlie, waited at the breakfast table. Eggs, the one thing he could cook, sat on a plate across form him. "Eat up Bells," he said as he riffled through _The Seattle_. She took the toast that popped out of the silver and green toaster on the counter. She sat and looked at the kitchen that was stuck in the 80's. "Dad," she said filling the empty but comfortable silence, "I think we should make a day for a paint job, the cupboards are looking like a crime scene gone bad." Charlie, looked over the rim of paper, eyeing her, and then the kitchen. As he perused the field of play, he started to nod his head, "Your right Bells, that sounds like a great idea. Maybe Jacob and Billy can stop by and help." She smiled at the resignation in his voice, "At least you have admitted the need for change," she said as she forked the rest of the eggs onto the toast, and sandwiched them in. "Gotta jet Dad!" He handed her a thermos of coffee, and she was double glad she had set the timer and done the scoops the night before, as he picked up his own thermos they headed for the door.

She walked out of the house, and stopped in her steps just a few feet past the door frame. "What is that?" Her dad smiled in his stoic way. "Well, Bells that's your new car."

* * *

He woke up from that dream in the meadow, and he groaned immediately at the gloomy prospect of attending school today. School, was a nuisance. He didn't much care for it. The droning teachers, the crowded hallways, which was why he mainly, usually, skipped more than half the time. Hiking the mountain trails. The meadow in his dream, that held sunshine in the glassy surface of that small mountain pond, reflecting the sky and world, mirroring the peaceful, goodness of the place twice over. It was the place that gave him hope. That the world wasn't as corrupt as he had seen all his life. That all her really lacked was the "other side of the story". The perspective in which the world was balanced. But that was the only time he saw the world with hope basking at the edges of that lake.

When he left, when he came back, like he always did, his corrupt world resurfaced like an air bubble. Bursting from the hidden murky depths, rippling and decimating that peaceful image he tried to keep in his mind's eye. Today was not one of those days he could escape to that mountain. "You can't go skip tomorrow. It is becoming a bad habit that you have to break. Now, before it's too late and the damage becomes irreparable." That was all he really recalled of the past night's conversation with Carlisle. It was all he really needed to remember. Carlisle knew about the excursions. Just like he knew about the dropping grades and the drugs. Hell he was trying to help get rid of the drugs. But he didn't know about Victoria. He didn't know about how good the woman was at getting Edward to choose his darker side. She never hesitated to point out that Edward's damned soul held no possibility of redemption. Unsalvageable, corrupted, and desolate of hope. He drowned himself in the booze and crack. He pushed away the memory of that meadow as he drowned himself in Victoria. Paying her in sex, and he did a hell of a job. He gave her everything she asked for, and she held his debt making sure he paid with everything he was. But he never gave her that meadow.

He looked at his clock, as he rolled off the bed, catching himself on the floor. He did a few sets of push-ups and held a plank for as long as he could in between them. Counting down to one, as the buzz of the alarm finally started to wail at him for not pressing it's off button. Tapping it, rather flippantly, he took the robe off the door hook and walked leisurely to the bathroom. He ignored the mirror, as he stripped to nothing. His skin was so pale, and he didn't like how it reminded him of his tanner days, when track practice had given him that healthier tint of caramel and whipped milk. A nostalgic memory of California swept over him, and was gone.

The shower was quick, and the anti-dandruff shampoo burned his eyes. He didn't linger as he usually did, under the hot water as it piped through the multiple shower heads. That relaxing patter of the water beads hitting his skin, held little interest to him. He wanted to get the day over with. And he thought that stalling it by standing in the shower, wasn't going to make it end any sooner. Whipping the mirror with the sleeve of his robe, he finally looked at his reflection, rather stoically. He didn't like himself much right now. That healthy man he had been was now, deteriorating.

He took stock of his own image and found that the gaunt face and skeletal eye-sockets said more about his habits than he would like. But girls were still blind to those hints, as they swooned over his green forest eyes and copper flecked hair. His smile, was still an effortless mask, he practiced it as he finger combed through his hair with gel. He didn't need to work at the look much, putting it together in a matter of minutes. Throwing on a pair of jeans and his white crew neck t-shirt, he looked at his reflection in the standing mirror. He looked half way human and his clothes didn't sag off his ass. Throwing on a short sleeved button down shirt, and grabbing his jacket, he sauntered out of his room. Everyone else was in their own day clothes and sitting at the table. Rosalie, perfectly content at munching on her bowl of Cheerios, was sitting straight backed like the rigidly trained Southern Belle she is. Jasper was customarily eating his yogurt and crackers, while Alice sat and stared at her bowl of half eaten fruit. Esme was cooking up the steaks for Edward, Emmet and Carlisle. They pulse their juices onto the plate, bloody rare, they look almost alive and bleed all the more when the boys chew the cut up pieces.

Breakfast is finished at a reserved pace. Goodbyes are said and the kids are all off to their little hell on earth, school. Rosalie answers a text from the backseat. "Jessica says the sheriff's girl is starting today." She sighs dramatically in her southern belle drawl. "I just can't believe the hype this girl is getting' and she hasn't even shown her face yet." Edward looks at her from the rearview mirror. "Whoopee," he says half heartedly, "New blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**Added a V.O.P. of Edward's in the previous chapter. I didn't think it was right to leave his morning routine out of the story, since Bella had her turn. Both give more to the character I am creating. The foundation was Stephanie's but mine will only grow with time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Saga. So enjoy my version!**

Bella walked towards her new school. _It's different, really really, insanely different than the school I attended in Arizona. It's… Shinier? If that is even possible, since it's located in Washington State where the sun doesn't shine._ An observation that Bella made to herself as she walked towards the building from the parking lot. She turned back towards her car and punched the "lock" button on her keychain (A not so decrepit Ford truck, that she was proud enough not to throw a hissy fit over when Charlie unveiled the thing) The lights blinked as the car made that reassuring beep should that it was locked.

As she turned to the school again she noticed another student looking at her. It was only a quick glimpse, she didn't stop to see who he was or where he had come from. She just kept turning and walking in the same motion, (not something you should attempt to do unless in a controlled environment or fake it by using a stunt-double) and then she tripped and fell to the ground. She belted out a scream of utter agony. The pain that she knows constantly is one thing, but to add to that pain… just one scream would escape her lips. She then lay there, on the pavement of in the midst parking lot, wishing for oblivion, but knowing that it would only make matters worse if she were too faint right now. She would have to get up, eventually, but for now it was more comfortable to lay on the cold damp pavement. "Oh great it rained." She exclaimed as the wet soaked through the back of her shirt. "Duh, Washington State!" She mumbled to herself as she heard the steps of a stranger approaching.

"So are you going to get up, or just lay there for the rest of the day?" the stranger said.

"I haven't decided yet… How many people are watching me right now?" Bella asked the stranger.

"A fair amount actually. Granted they were watching you before you fell and screamed bloody murder."

"Fan-freakin-tastic."

The stranger scoffed. "Come-on, I'll help you up. My name is Eric."

She stared at the hand, thinking about what would happen if she took it. She decided to risk the pain. Taking the hand she felt the customary sensation her nerves made when she touched anything. "Bella Swan," she said in one exhale of breathe as Eric righted her.

"Oh, I know, everyone knows. Your dad has been talking about the fact that you are moving here. He never said why."

"The healthcare."

He laughed. "You know, you're kinda funny."

"Do you say that to all the girls you pick off the pavement?"

"Nope, just to the ones that can scream bloody murder."

Bella smiled as she looked around and saw others looking away from them. _They all try so hard to be obviously discrete._

"So what's with the dramatic fall anyways?"

"I'm a klutz, and am seeking medical treatment for the malady."

He scoffed and continued to walk with her. "So where are you headed?"

"The office for my schedule….and if I'm lucky I'll get there in one piece."

"Well, do you want to hold on to my arm and I'll escort you there?" He held out his arm. A sham of the gentlemanly gesture, of days best forgotten.

She cringed at the idea of the pressure. "And they say chivalry is dead," she cringed harder at the cliché. "But I think the pavement was the worst of the obstacles in my way. Just point me in the right direction and I'll be fine… I hope."

He smiled at what he thought was, her feigned lack of confidence, "The office is that way," He pointed to the side of the building on the far left of where they were standing, "I sincerely hope you survive, so that I can see you in class."

She gave a sly smirk and walked towards the far end of the school, watching her feet to make sure they didn't get into each other's way. She was concentrating on them too intently to notice the two pairs of eyes that followed her across the parking lot.

* * *

His blood shot eyes stared as the girl, who had just fallen on her ass, walk across the parking lot. So the Swan girl was in town. "Better stay away from her," someone said, "Don't want to draw the attention of the law on to your 'recreational activities'." Edward looked down at his foster sister. "Did you say something?" She looked back, "No, of course not, you read minds remember." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not high enough to believe you right now." She laughed, "Well Mrs. Newton is waiting for your booty call. She loves having you wrapped around her figure these days… When are you going to let Carlisle do the detox program on your sorry ass? Jasper says it's working wonders, I think it will eventually work for Emmett in the long run and well Rosalie will always be our southern belle Rosalie, overdose or no overdose."

"That's a bit prophetic of you don't you think?" Edward moved his hand to her head, "I thought you were clean. Should I be worried about what you're hooked?" Alice bats away his hand. Giving a little exasperated huff she spins away. "She's right you know," mumbled Jasper, "that girl will only cause trouble. You should listen to her."

Jasper looked at him through squinted eyes. "Are you trying those controlling the situation, Jedi mind tricks again? Are you still on something? What's today… Do you know what time it is?" He grabbed at his foster brother, only to find the boy already two feet out of reach. "Man I need a fix so I can beat you to the punch." Mumbled Edward to no one, as Jasper traipsed his way across the parking lot towards his first period what they call school. _I wonder if the Swan girl will be in any of my classes. _Edward thought to himself as he followed his over eager siblings.

* * *

Bella exhaled when she reached the door of the building. She hadn't stumbled once on the way there. A victory, though small as it was, was still a victory none the less. She reached for the door handle. But the door began to open with a force that she knew would knock her over. All she could do was brace for the impact. She turned and said, "Oh shit."

The door slammed into her side. She fell, again, bracing for the impact only restrained her vocalization of the discomfort, not the pain that shot through her body. Like knives slicing through paper, her muscles felt as if they were in tatters. She laid there on the ground on her side, waiting for the pain to subside just a little. "Second time… two and oh… pavement in the lead." She mumbled to herself.

The door abuser walked past her, not even bothering to see if there was a casualty to the destruction a quickly opened door can make. Another person who stopped to watch the bear of a boy/man walk past her. She turned to Bella, "Are you ok? I saw it all, if you want to sue him, he's got a lot of money to spare." She wore a muted green, pink and purple plaid jacket, over blue jeans and some rather stylish shoes that were sneakers but seemed to have a slight heel to them. The glasses and hair gave her away as a nerd, but the she seemed to work the shoes as if she were a cross-breed between nerd and fashion model.

Bella moved her head to better see the face. "I'll have my lawyer contact you for the court date."

The girl smiled with those plastic cap braces, "Would you like a hand up? Or can you manage."

Bella's face scrunched in thought. "No, I think I can manage this time." She propped herself onto her elbow and proceeded to get up.

"My name is Angela." She said with a clear-capped-smile. "You must be Isabella Swan?" She said hesitantly.

"Bella Swan," she corrected Angela in an automatic tone. She then smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you," Bella shrugged after righting herself to the atomically correct position, "Considering the circumstances."

"Well, what were you attempting to do before Emmet Cullen ran the door into you?"

"Getting my schedule," Bella said as she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**If ya'll wanta know something about your writing style, such as who you most write like? Here is the site I found through my school. Type it on your address bar with and no spaces-(i w l. m e/)-**

**I cut and pasted a section of this chapter into it and got Stephanie Meyer as the result! I couldn't believe it! And even though it says that I write like the woman, it doesn't mean I am Stephanie Meyer, which also means I don't own The Twilight Saga, or have any claim to the creation of it's characters. I just like to twist a story into a stranger one!**

* * *

Bella was much nicer to the door than Emmet Cullen had been fifteen minutes ago. She eased it open, looking behind it so as not to knock anyone over. As she passed through the doorway back into the bleak morning, she saw the rest of the student body make its way to the classrooms. Some faster than others, while a majority idled their way to their destinations not really ever wanting to reach them.

She sighed, knowing that it would be a long day before she could go to her meeting with Mrs. Newton. The woman who gave her a reason to move to Washington State, the drug trials she was performing for teens with fibromyalgia. Since this place also gave her a place to study her passion of linguistic patterns in Native American storytelling and speech, she was fine with the move, but hated the rain… which did a number on her joints.

She turned to wait for Angela to take her to her next classroom. The girl seemed overly excited to be helpful, and Bella couldn't help but find that endearing. Angela was a decent looking girl that had a tall lengthy build, which would be handy in track meets. "Do you play any sports Angela?" Angela looked at her as if it were the first time someone had addressed a specific question to her, "Well, I've never really tried out for anything, but running is something I just do for fun. I'm not that competitive." She paused for breath, "What about you Bella? Do you play and sports?" Bella looked at the girl thoughtfully, "As you saw before I can't even defend myself from a door. And I don't seem to know how to walk anymore," She said as she stumbled over her own feet for a second. "Ah, well maybe there's a cure for that, Mrs. Newton is famous for her drug therapies," She looked at Bella blushing, "I overheard you talking about Mrs. Newton to the secretary." She paused as if checking to see if she got in trouble for being in earshot of a conversation, "Is that why you moved to Forks?" Bella felt that she would have a better time if she made a friend before anyone found out how socially inept she really was, so she decided to tell the truth, sort of. "Yes, Mrs. Newton talked to my father about getting me into one of her drug trials because of the problems that have been developing with my health." She left out the fibromyalgia, so as not to over whelm this sweet girl that she had just met.

"Oh, well at least you're here. I know that lots of students were turned down just because they lived on the east coast. I guess it's a good thing that you have relatives that live in the town. I mean it would be terrible to live with complete strangers while going through rigorous drug trials that might not even work and then there's…" Angela stopped talking, Bella looked at the girl and wondered how many people actually paid attention to her babbling, "You were saying?" Bella qued the girl reassuring her that she wasn't just talking to herself. Angela smiled, "I was just thinking about how difficult it would be to be a stranger here. But you kinda of are, so it seemed weird to point that out." Bella smiled, "Well, at least we are both on the same page of my situation. Now where's that classroom?" Angela led the way to their first class, "This is history, no worries, the teacher….. is great, he likes American history, specifically the Native American cultures, since he is part Native himself." Bella started a little, "What's he doing off the reservation?" Angela shrugged, "He's on loan I guess." Bella walked into the classroom being welcomed by one of her extended family members.

Billy Black smiled at his adopted niece, "Bella, so glad you got here in one piece." Bella scoffed. He knew her well enough that though there were no visible bruises she had fallen at least twice since she had left her car. "Billy," she said with a grin, "what are you doing here?" He smiled, "Glad to hear your dad didn't rat me out. I'm teachin' here this school term. Decided to keep an eye on our white daughter. Besides, there's a bonus being here, for you anyways. Jacob is my ride. He said he wanted to surprise you... but I can never keep a secret." He winked at Bella and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Bella was late to her Biology class. Angela had given her a crash course tour of the school, but she had pretty much forgotten most of the directions. She knew that the teacher was the husband of Dr. Newton, though his first name had slipped her mind, as she rushed through the halls. _238, 237, 236, ah 235,_ Bella mentally sighed as she finally reached the assigned door to her classroom. She walked into the room that was filled with shelves of specimens lining the side walls. There was plenty of space and a whole bunch of windows. The floors gleamed under the florescent lights and the teacher was droning on about something inconsequential to Bella, because at that moment she was staring at a boy that made her pain justifiable. He was staring out the window, completely oblivious to her entering the room. He seemed lost in a world that was in his head. It seemed to give him enough reason to ignore reality. She was jealous of that, ability, to escape from everything. And she wondered what he could possibly be seeing.

"Ah, Miss Swan," said the Dr. Newton, "I see you finally found my classroom." He had a considerate expression on his face, "Is everything alright?" She nodded at him, only glancing at his expression long enough to discern that he wasn't mad that she was late. Then she returned to the subject of her curiosity. Dr. Newton must have followed her gaze, "Ah, yes there's the empty seat, next to Edward. I see that HE IS NOT PAYING ATTENTION." Dr. Newton raised his voice just enough to catch the daydreamer's attention.

* * *

Edward jumped just a little when he heard his name. "Dr. Newton?" The man smiled, the fact that he smiled, made Edward feel guilty. He hated this class, mainly from the guilt he had over sleeping with the man's wife. He had enjoyed that much of the relationship, for only a short span of time with Victoria Newton. Once he had gotten over the novelty of an older woman, and the risque of the torrid sexual encounters around campus, he began to feel sorry for the man that she was cheating on. He saw nothing wrong with the man, he actually seemed like a decent guy that he didn't want to help his wife cheat him anymore. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, nice for you to join our introductions. This is Isabell Swan- " she mumbled something to Dr. Newton that made him pause, "Ah, yes. I apologize. This is Bella Swan. There's a seat right next to the class daydreamer, Miss Swan." She walked towards him, slowly. Or maybe it was the crack giving her that slow-motion-quality that had been happening all day. As she moved to sit down next to him. He couldn't help but think how edible she looked, and then the blasted side-effects hit him, and all he really WANTED to do was maul her to death. The rage, the uncontainable need to rip, shred, tear, break and slash at something was now, completely focused on this girl. All he could do was pretend not to care, and look away, _daydream, ignore the need, get away from here, find the mountain, the field, go there. _But when he got to his place, he saw Bella. As he turned to look at the girl that was invading his private thoughts he contemplated _taking her away and _(dot, dot, dot, dot, dot).

* * *

Bella looked at Edward Cullen. He seemed to be very aggitated by her sitting there. She had glanced at him once and thought it better to just leave him alone. _No need for introductions, we know each others names. No sense in making things awkward. But then again, dude. Stop starring. Do I have something on my face? In my teeth? Great its something in my teeth. Don't smile. Keep the lips shut girl. _She began to fidget with him STARRING. She didn't know what to do, except maybe get-the-fuck-out (g.t.f.o.). She sighed, texting was ruining her vocabulary capabilities. She gave him a tight lipped smile and realized that he had turned back to the window. She decided it was the best time to take her turn to stare at him. His skin was pale. Not in a "not enough sun" pale. More palled, like he had just gotten over being really really damn sick. _Maybe he is here for Dr. Newton's treatments._ But even with the with the skin issues, his hair was something any girl would want to run her fingers through. Not only because it was just the right length, there were other necessary factors to take into account. It was brown with flecks of copper, that any girl would be jealous of. Bella could see herself running her fingers through his hair just to find the copper glintz. Her eye wandered taking him in with no specific order. Tall, lean, he definitely worked-out. Well dressed, meaning no holes in anything he wore. But she was bugged that she didn't know what his eyes looked like. She wondered what color they could be. She swinted, as if to see his eye color by looking through the back of his head. _Brown_, she thought. Within half a breath of her mental guess he turned towards her, and he locked onto her with dark forest green eyes.

**Shortened this chapter. The Lunch break is now after this one as it's own chapter. May add Eddy's perspective there too. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chocolate milk, one of the few pleasures in Bella's lunch today. She couldn't believe they had that last chocolate milk left in the standing fridge. She had snatched it before anyone else could call dibs. That being a normal teen thing to be wary of when you want the last of anything, especially the chocolate milk. She saw Angela and smiled, the girl had a way about her, that told Bella she would be a good friend amongst a sea of doubtfuls.

"So how was gym?" Angela asked. It was a simple enough question, that Bella just answered with a grunt. Before she could elaborate the two witnesses to her escapades of horror, sat down across from them. "Hey Bella, how's the head, and the leg, and the... what else did you injure?" the girl next to him giggled, "I think it was also her ass, and her left arm." She paused, seeming to rethink her comment, "Sorry, I don't MEAN to laugh at your pain, but how have you survived living this long?" Bella squinted her eyes at the girl, "Who are you again?" She asked in a tone that told everyone she knew that girl laughed at everyone's pain, and enjoyed people suffering just a little too much for comfort. She felt that it was only natural to make the girl feel awkward because she wasn't memorable enough for Bella to remember her name, let alone like her. "Jessica Stanely and this is Mike Newton." She said his name with a sigh that was a clear enough message to Bella. "Right, nice to meet you." Bella said in a sarcastic and I-could-care-less tone.

Eric plopped down next to Bella, jostling her, and making her bit her lip in pain. She'd have to talk to Dr. Newton about getting excused from P.E. so that her body wouldn't get so hyper-sensitive from the amount of pain a klutz could inflict upon her body. "So, Mike. Are you tryin' to steal my new girlfriend before we can even go on our first date?" Bella winced at the term, she barely knew the guy, or any guys at the school and was already being claimed by them. _Catastrophy in the making_, she thought. She had never been any good at relationships, and they had always had a very short life span. Everything would begin to fall apart real fast if she didn't nip this in the ass right now. But Angela did it for her, the girl cleared her throat and shook her head at the boy. He looked at her, "Um, sorry Angie I didn't mean anything by it. You are my madonna of coolness, please don't leave me!" Bella smiled at the new drama that ensued at the table. Registering that the two were dating and that Eric was in deep shit. It wasn't until this discussion started that Bella noticed her shirt seemed a little damp. Her chocolate milk had escaped it carton, half of it spilling on her t-shirt. She huffed, and drank the rest of it before it went to waste. "Could you hand me a couple of napkins y'all?" Her new comrades looked at her and all decided it was a great time to snicker, well all accept Angela. "Here," she said sympathetically, as Jessica laughed.

_Oh great, not that guy from Biology…yeah, he just saw that. _Bella thought as she looked up to see the guy from biology class sit down from across the cafeteria. "OOoooo," Jessica said in a very annoying and unecessary way to call attention to Bella's wandering eyes, "She's spotted the Cullens boys, I think you're all outta luck now." Bella looked at her wishing for one instant that she could inflict pain with a stare. Angela looked at her and winked. It was odd because she didn't think Angela was the type of girl to wink, but she could swear that she did actually wink. "Bella is in the midst of filing a complaint against Emmet Cullen at the moment, I don't think she is up to anything dealing with that group." Bella grinned at the inside joke this girl and her had. "Yah, that's right, I want dirt on this family, so dish." Bella said in a sarcastic tone that had everyone smiling about the gossip rather than the embarrassment involving her damp shirt.

"Well," said Jessica, something Bella was not surprised to hear, since she could tell this girl lived for gossip, "The bear, that you have apparently met, is Emmet. Ho-hum he's into the blonde-" Angela interjected, "Her name is Rosalie. She is very artistic. I've seen some of her paintings, I think she is applying for acceptance into Julliard-" Jessica jumped back, "Whatever, she isn't the nicest person either. She's awful to me." Bella thought, _surprise, surprise. The girl probably feels the same way as I do around you...that you are not a friend._ "And what about the others?" Bella quipped, just to keep them talking. Jessica pointed, which made Bella want to say that it was rude to point at people, but she felt that it would be overstepping her 'newgirl-boundaries' at this particular time. "The small girl is weird. That's pretty much all I can say about her," Jessica pronounced the pretty- prrriiiitttiii. Which was just another reason not to let her talk too much.

"Ah, so what's her interest?" Bella directed the question at Angela, because she was givin' the girl props for how much she knew, about everyone. Angela smiled as Jessica scowled, "She's a dancer, and a very good one. I take the dance class elective every other semester, and she would get a studio all to herself. I sneaked a peek a couple of times. She and Jasper, the other boy there. Hmm, he seems to be having a bad day, poor thing. He was there with her, they were doing a duet. Well even if it wasn't singing, they definitely looked like they were performing a piece. Like they were singing with their souls-" Jessica scoffed, "You mean you walked in on them having sex at school!"

Angela just looked at Jessica, and the girl bit her lip in an apologetic manner. "No, I don't mean that at all. I am saying that they take dancing to a whole new level, when they are together, it's like there is nothing else. They are in an alternate reality, where there is nothing but them. It's amazing! I wonder if they will do another impromptu performance one of these days?" Bella looked confused, and she hated that she didn't control that instant reaction, because it gave Jessica another window to insert herself in. "Yup, one day the girl runs into the cafeteria and starts to dance. No music nothing. Then one of her brothers, I think it was Emmet, hacked into the sound system and broadcasted _I Shall Believe- _by Sherly Crow. I was so embarassed for her-" Angela made a what-the-fuck face at Jessica, something that Bella was surprised to see Angela do, _but then again, she winks, so this girl has alot of character that is beneathe the surface facade of shy_. "It was amazing," Angela interjected, "I teared up alittle when all the sudden Jasper showed up and danced out the song with her. It was beautiful to see. Other than this dim-wit over here, everyone gave them a standing ovation."

Bella sighed at the image of this pair of dancers performing in the cafeteria. It seemed to make everything here unreal. She had to get more information so she kept going in this, what seemed to be semi-rehearsed, method of questioning. "So what about the last one? Does he have any talents?" Angela and Jessica both sighed half-heartedly, "That's Edward."

"Isn't he a dream?"

"Isn't he a what?" Mike Newton had apparently heard Jessica's little side-comment.

Bella couldn't help but smile at the shit this girl gets herself into. "Whatever, Mike, he's hot." Jessica said, not even remotely put off by Mike's jealousy. Angela just shook her head, "He's the musical talent of them. He composes. I've heard him play in the music room." _Man this girl is everywhere._" He plays some favorites and not all of them are classical. He played Chopin once within my hearing distance, and then I heard him play a Tim Burton piece." Angela's smiled brightened, just a little. "But most of the time, he is in the studio composing his own pieces." Bella smiled at Angela's admitting herself to being a Tim Burton fan. _Well, another thing we have in common. _She thought to herself as she looked down at her very old and tattered and wet, _Nightmare before Christmas_, t-shirt.

**So I decided to post this chapter finally. I decided that Angela is going to be more of a key character in my version of Twilight. Mostly because I have always disliked Jessica. No offense Anna Kendrick, I do not think you as a person are annoying, just the character that you were casted for. In developing Angela I have stepped outside the boundaries of Steph's Twilight world. I get to make up more things that I think these characters could have gotten away with. I added some shout-outs to my fav artists, Crow and Burton. Many favs will be showing up. Don't hold it against me. It's my version of a story that I might end up ripping to shreds, and ya'll just need to sit back and enjoy the ride. If you have any favorite songs or artworks or whatever and think it would go great with the story I am tryin' to weave I am all for reader input.**

**Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go... My Brain has jump-started itself. Now I have a better grip on the story I want to write. **

**I do not own Bell or Edward or Twilight. **

**Victoria, or at least this Victoria, is of my own creation. **

**Note: She is related to Mike Newton, in my head. I just don't know how...yet. **

**Enter Dr. Newton stage left, Bella stage right... action!**

She was delirious with pain. Everything hurt, hurt worse than usual. Her body was icy hot with pain that coursed through her bone marrow and spread outward to her muscles. She didn't know how much longer she could sit or even attempt at pretending everything was ok. She hadn't taken any of the usual prescriptions for the last week, under specific instructions to have her body clean for the drugs was going to be prescribe, if Dr. Newton could give her anything, ANYTHING, for this pain, Bella would be grateful. But the tension her body was undergoing with out the muscle relaxers had reached its breaking point. Either she would get relief in oblivion or she would be crushed to a pulp as her bones snapped from all of the muscle tension, she didn't know which would be worse.

The bell rang, last bell, she let out a huge gust of breath, it hitched halfway out from the pain it caused in her chest. At least Angela had shown her Mrs. Newton's lab before they parted ways that afternoon. Angela for Spanish, Bella for Biology.

"Bella," Mrs. Newton said with concern. She came around her desk to the girl that had hauntenly stepped over her office door threshold.

"Here, eat this," said Mrs. Newton, well Dr. Newton. "A bananna? Why would I need a bannana?" Dr. Newton looked over the girl now leaning on the opposite side of her lab's worktable. "Potassium, you need it. Something we all need, but this is something you need more if we are going to get you on this drug."

Bella munched on the soft yellow fruit as she began to walk around the laboratory. Her shirt was stiff from the spill earlier and was too uncomfortable to continue wearing. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" She asked the Doctor, "This one is too stiff." Dr. Newton went to the metal cabinet and opened the door, it gave a shrill squeak that caused Bella to cringe, but the Doctor gave no notice to it, signifying that the cabinet had always done that.

She threw Bella a shirt that she picked out of a pile in the cabinet. Bella caught it and read the fine print on the front"_People Like You are the Reason People Like Me Need Medication."_ Her eyebrows raised in surprise as her mouth tilted sideways in a small degree of confusion, "Won' t the principal find this insulting?" Dr. Newton shrugged. "If you want you can just riffle through them until you find one you like." She said as she stepped away from the doors letting Bella investigate the loot. She found a button down shirt near the middle of the pile and was thrilled to see it was in her size, _Kismit, _she though to herself. Not really caring because there was no one else but Dr. Newton in the room, she stripped off her shirt and threw it in the trash, _It had lived a good life anyways_ she said inwardly.

Her sports bra, a teal with ice blue trim, had not been damaged. A good thing, since it was one of the newer things in her wardrobe. As she finished buttoning up the forest green shirt, that reminded her of Edward' s eyes she heard a couple of cat-calls. She turned her face, again, showing confusion, only to find out the source of the sounds. To her mortification she noticed, rather belatedly, that the walls were glass.

* * *

Edward had been lounging in the library, waiting for someone to check out a book, being the after school student staff at the place was a rather dull job, but it gave him something to do and gave him the community service hours he needed. He picked up the magazine that was popular back in during the small pox epidemic of 1881.

He wasn't really reading it. Browsing through the pictures he saw the advertisments. Itwas a quaint life, where drugs weren't what guys did for fun. Where a woman couldn't take control of a man. But if he could, if he wanted to, GIVE her everything. He hated Dr. Newton, Victoria. She's CORRUPTION, masked in good deeds. _I can't see a way out, I can't find a way out. Trapt as she has trapt my soul. _He thought to no one and nothing. He just wanted a way to live again, without the drugs and sex, well the drugs and maybe sex with someone else. He threw down the magazine and picked up the more recent edition of the Times. The cover wasn't as interesting. He didn't even open it. He looked up to see Mike Newton staring past him. Edward turns to Bella Swan in a blue sports bra, no it was teal with ice blue trim. He didn't like blue much, but that blue was exceptional, probably because she was wearing it, and nothing else. _We're ignoring the pants. _

Tyler Crowley was actually walking past Dr. Newton's classroom. Just as he cat-called to Bella so did Mike, who must have booked it out of the library just so he could shout his appreciation for the unintentional show. The blush Bella Swan had on her face as she turned, while buttoning up the green shirt was priceless. He kinda wished Carlisle hadn't taken away his iPhone, he coulda taken a picture. He looked at the clock. He would be off in two minutes and would then visit Victoria before heading out, maybe Bella was planning to stick around that long, he could talk to her. Since he had failed so miserably in Bio class this afternoon. His minor convulsionswere getting violent. He hoped he didn't scare her too much, but from the way he was feeling, he probably looked like he was going to rip her throat out.

* * *

**Three minutes later... **

"Alright Bella, here it is. It's the first dose, so you may want to sit down for it. You might get a little light headed. That's normal. Fainting, not so normal, so I really don't want you to faint." Dr. Newton gave her, "Is this one of those dis-solvable pills for migraines?" She asked in disbelief. "No, but it has the same reaction when you put it on your tongue." Bella turned to the window, or wall, which every and looked out into the vast expanse of forest. It was SO UNBELIEVABLY GREEN. She flipped the pill into her mouth just as the door from the the opposite wall opened. The pill disolved by the time it swung close. And the effects were. Numbing. Everything was dulled, to an infentesimal. She felt nothing. It was bliss.

Until she started to fall. "Shit" she mummbled. She hadn't sat down. So her body was going to collapse from a higher altitude.

And then she stopped falling. She was in his arms, "What are you?" She asked rather drunkenly, hopefully a good sign."Oh! You sparkle!" she exclaimed. In total astonishment that Edward's palled skin, she had noticed in Biology class, had a sheen of sparkles. Or at least on his face. She went to touch them, but her arm did not seem to cooperate with the need to touch that shining filament. As he turned his head away from her face, the water that must have caused the refracted light, splattered onto her face. Making her look like a morose a puppet, who's strings had just been snipped.

His voiced boomed through his chest knocking on her sternum. "Vicky. What did you give her!" he yelled. She's...stoned!" Edward said in a more concerned tone, as he looked into her eyes. Bella gasped at the realization, _He noticed!_

"No Vicky, don't thats not right, don't make her one too. Please." The look of desperation on his face triggered a swtich in the recesses of Bella's drug addled mind _Make her one? __He's yellin' at someone named Vicky?_ "Whooosss Vickkiiiiii?" she said with a concerned slur, "Oh, Dr. Neewwwtttoonn, whoooosss Vickiiiii?" she postulated to the woman, trying and failing to sound more sober, and making herself sound far more drunk.

"Hush Bella, it's alright the tension in your body has just been...nullified." she paused, "By a tad bit too much it would seem, Mr. Cullen please put her on the cot." She said as she looked at him with her grey eyes matched the sky behind her, "most of it will wear off in a few minutes Bella, just lie still."

Dr. Newton and Edward walked away from her talking in hushed but violent whispers. _Oh, _Bella thought, to her own detriment, _I should talk to him about his relative's abuse of doors,__ before I file a law suite. _A justifiable excuse to attempt the lethargic action of getting up. She scoffed at the second idea that came from the recesses of her subconcious into fruition, _Or maybe I'll just kiss him...and that can settle the ramifications. _ This was the last thing she thought of as she attempted to get up off the cot, and fell flat on her face.

**Yes I added that Edward sparkles just for giggles. No he doesn't do it all the time. To be added to later. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I have created my own characters with Meyer's brain child though. They are the bastardization of her idea. Hope you enjoy! **

He was thinking about the life of a bug as it flew about in the truck's capped back. His legs were sprawled on the mattress he had brought with him. _Best place to get high these days_, he thought. Jacob Black was waiting in the parking lot. He had been waiting for about two hours, or was it three? He couldn't tell how much time passed by lately, it was clouded and fuzzy, that sense of time that he used to have was gone. If he was somewhere for a long ass time, or just a short span of two minutes or less, he couldn't tell the difference unless someone showed up and interrupted the monotony of his brain functions. He blamed the pot, but at least he was chill-axed enough not to care either way. His dad had him driving everywhere so that he couldn't go sit and get high somewhere and miss school. But his dad tended to forget that school was lame, and completely un-necessary for him. He wasn't going anywhere, he was going to stay on the reservation for the rest of his life. School wasn't big on his to-do-list, it was on the top of his list for: _things not to do_.

So instead of school, he would sit in the back of the truck, avoiding the world, and get high. Sometimes with friends from the Forks school would join him, when they ditched. They knew his truck by now, and all they needed was the pot to come on in and sit for a bit. He knew Rosalie Cullen fairly well, mainly from her stash. Alice had come along a couple of times too. She told him after she took a few puffs, "Munchies are the only way I can eat much these days." Her lean frame didn't show the wear and tear of an anorexic, but she was thinner than most girls Jacob knew. Rosalie on the other hand, just liked the high. It got her to chill. It gave her back a break from being the stiff and ridged southern belle all the time. They didn't come out today. Seemed like they were trying a new method of being clean, which was a huge waste of time, in Jacob's perspective.

He didn't smoke today either though. He wanted to be sober for Bella. The girl was an amazing breath of fresh Arizona air. And he wanted to make sure he got that full freesia scent in his decaying lungs. He wanted to be awake for her. He wanted to do so many things with her. But he couldn't. It brought her too much pain, to be touched, and he hated the idea of her wincing from his touch. Maybe things would be different after the treatments? He remembered that kiss she gave him not so long ago, on the beach, when she had visited last summer. He had so very badly wanted to hold her in his arms that day. The kiss had been halted and sweet. He had held her face to his, and she had moved closer to him. But their bodies didn't touch. When his arm went to wrap around her waist, the kiss was over, as her mouth opened in a gasp of pain. Her contorted face was the one thing he wished he could have changed. The kissed had made him forget, and he hated himself for that slip. Maybe his father's spiritual treatments and the doctors, would be the cure? He had to hope.

As if his thoughts had drawn her out of the silver landscape of the school's hallways, she materialized.

* * *

_I was drunk_. That was the only way she could describe herself at that moment of stupidity. She must have been dead drunk. Inviting the most attractive guy she had ever met, to the reservation during the weekend ceremony! She had to have been drunk. There was no other logic behind the insanity of that invitation. Of course he said he would go. In her drunken state, he probably assumed that she would have pestered him to come until he relented. But she couldn't believe she had actually invited him to begin with. He could have said no. He should have said no, _Why didn't he say no?_ she thought in a side note to herself. She would have sighed with relief at that _No_. And now she was stuck trying to explain to everyone else why she had invited him when he showed his gorgeous bronze fleck hair at the reservation banquet. So of course she had to justify her actions, by looking at the cause and effect of the verbal invitation.

_It was the drug_, she thought to herself. It wasn't him that had made his touch painless to her. She kept saying to herself, over and over, with each step she took away from that shinny building, _It had to be the drug. _Everyone that had ever touched her, since she was thirteen, had caused her pain. She was replaying the moment in her mind. He caught her as she began to fall. It would have been enough for her to screech at the top of her lungs. Louder than this morning's incident in the parking lot. The gasp from her own lips was a telling sound. He caught her, and she didn't hurt. All she felt was the warmth of his hands on the back of her shirt. How his body had supported her weight, protected it, in the most vulnerable state she had ever been in.

He still had that hungry look in his eyes, but it was softer, more like a want. He had wanted to be near her. He had touched her many times in the hour or so she had been in Dr. Newton's lab, and she felt like he was reassuring himself that she was there. That he wasn't alone in the room. She half smiled at the memory of his painless touch and thought of the possibilities a life without the increased pain receptors might bring.

A familiar voice interrupted her reverie, "Are you in the mood for a hug today?"

**I am trying to keep the chapters at a 1,000 words, just so that there are more chapters and P.O.V. side-steps. I am slowly figuring this story out, as I go along. What an author should always know about writing... You have no idea where your characters will take you, as you are really just along for the ride. I know that this painless thing is reminiscent of Sookie and Bill in the Sookie Stackhouse and Tru Blood. I think it works as a small catalyst in Edward's favor, but if I get strong no's from reviews I may be up for suggestions. Feel free to voice your opinions fans. This is so where else would we have a voice? **

**Happy Reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A little background: I was debating these next few chapters. They have nothing to do with the original story, but they give my characters more depth. I know the Twi-hard fans will probably cringe and possible hate them, but it is my story. Here is more on the relationship Bella and Jacob have. I think Jacob isn't really as young in this version as he is in the original. He is around Bella's age and they have been friends for years. Since before her diagnosis of fibromayalgia symptoms. She trusts him and he is still in love with her. There are more quirks added to each of them. I hope you like them a little more. **

She smiled at his tan Quileute face. He was so large. Jacob had been smaller once, but now he was larger than ever. Not in a fat way either. His shoulders were massive, similar to a bear's muscular structure. She inwardly giggled at the idea of Jacob running on all fours and huffing like a bear. And then she nodded her permission for him to come closer. He knew her so well. He knew her before the pain and after it began. He had never left her, he was a true friend. She blushed at the thought of that kiss, and cringed at the pain. He came closer. Stopping when he saw her cringe, and she walked the rest of the way to him. She smiled as she stepped into his arms. Smiled as their warmth comforted her, how he was so careful with her, and so gentle. She was able to bare the slight twinges to her nervous system. After that treatment, it took her some time to regain control of her muscles, as they had been relaxed so thoroughly. The hug was not the painless touch of Edward Cullen, but it was still a good hug to have from such a good friend.

"You don't look surprised," he whispered into her damp hair. She breathe hitched a little, but she didn't pull away when she said, "Your dad can't keep a secret." Jacob shook his head, "You mean he didn't feel like keeping this one, Billy, can keep lots of secrets." Her finger tips brushed at his bare arms he had thrown off the shirt and jacket in the back, and his black tank was the only article of clothing left on his torso. He wasn't ashamed of his body these days. Even though he smoked, he worked out when he wasn't at school, which was often. She smelled like freesia and damp wool, but the damp wool was just her coat he guessed. "You MUST be cold there Bells, why don't we step inside my office." He didn't want to let go so he held on to her hand as he pulled her towards the back of his truck. She didn't look at him funny or pause when he pulled down the back gate. They had been here before, she had always climbed in and layed back on the mattress and pillows. Her pain had made him think of those things. "Getting high back here often Jake?" He smiled, "Well it kills time and makes friends." She had tried the stuff once or twice, but always tripped a little too hard. He remembered when she thought everyone talking was made of stain glass window panes. As they walked they by the images would collapse into themselves and the sidewalks. She screamed then and after that, she didn't go near the stuff. The imagery seemed to fit a little too close to home for her.

He climbed in after her, and pulled up the gate, leaving the hatch window open. He turned on the IPod stereo with her mix, she was all orchestra and no words this girl. She was original in that way, never wanting the music to tell her how to feel. Violins started playing the Four Seasons when he sat next to her, he knew enough from other incidents how and where to not touch her. They were friends, but he still loved her and hated the looks he got when anything touched those spots of condensed agony.

"I thought I missed you this afternoon," he whispered as the music always had a calming effect on both of them. "Did Dr. Newton take that long?" She smiled with her eyes shut, "Yep. She gave me this relaxer that was instintanious, and I had to lay down for an hour then she gave me a shot of something, which seemed to solidify my walking abilities," they both smirked at her definition of walking. "I figured I'd come sit with you, since Billy told me you were out here. And he has detention duty til six tonight." Jacob nodded, "Well Charlie wouldn't tell me your make and model. Seems he thinks I can't keep a secret from you." She pointed in the direction of a new minted off red Ford truck, no cap, the tint was more maroon and all the darker with the green foliage lining the parking lot. "So many conspiracies have to dwell somewhere, but in no others mind," she mumbled in a soothe-saying tone he always wanted to hear in his bed. She was floating in the medication, the mattress and the music. As she fell asleep, he brought out his notebook and wrote. He wrote mostly when she was around, in her silent presence he seemed to grasp a few straws his mind flung at his consciousness.

* * *

She woke to scribbles, and smiled at the familiar sound of Jacob Black writing. He told her once that she was his muse, but she never pestered him to look through his work. Bella stretched her fingers and toes and realized that her feet were still in her shoes. She turned her head to his hunched frame and waited for him to put down his pencil. He was entranced by the words flooding out of his hand onto the page, and it would take him a few minutes to register she was awake.

She stared at his curled up frame, and wondered at a boy that could be so big and scrunch so small. Flexibility aside, he still took up a large corner of the truck bed. She knew he did that so he wouldn't touch her or jostle her, she wished he would relax more around the edges, but he was affected by her condition. Jacob Black treated her like glass. It was a hard truth she had to face, that she could be shattered by a single touch from someone, but Bella had always wanted to try with him. And last summer she had, but ever since then, Jacob had treated her more carefully than ever. A feat she thought to be rather impressive, as he had been overly cautious before.

He had put a jacket over her, his no doubt it smelled like a strange mixture of smoke, part pot and part campfire. He hadn't stopped his writing for the few minutes she watched him, so Bella took a chance and gently touched his calf. He didn't jump, which was most likely through sheer will, and he touched the back of her hand. Gliding his finger tips of the knuckled surface the callused fingers didn't linger long and she acknowledged her state of awareness. He rolled up the ledger and stuck it between the mattress and wheel covering. "Sorry I passed out so quickly," she yawned, "the day was exhausting, and the drug trial was… jarring," he tilted his head, that gave her permission to tell the entire account.

He shook his head when she was done, "You end up in the craziest situations Bells." She nodded, "Yeah, there I was minding my own business, and the guy just popped in. Like a jackrabbit, and scooped me up." His head stopped moving and looked at her, "Did Cullen hurt you, should I pay him in kind?" She put out her palms, "No he caught me as I was falling, the drug had just kicked my legs out from under me. I didn't feel a single thing." There was an elongated pause, "No pain," he breathed in a feeble manner, like a drug addict praying for a fix, "Bells, really. How long did it last," she rolled his coat over her shoulder more, making her look like a turtle head sporting a brown wig and a beautiful face. "It lasted for forty five minutes. It was amazing Jake, just amazing." He ignored the surfacing feelings regarding Edward Cullen being the first guy that got to touch her then, Bella guessed it was to keep the jealousy at bay.

"Jacob, there is something I have to tell you... something else," she said in a voice he had never really heard before. It sounded like she was about to regurgitate something disturbing, something wrong.

**Well the familiar feelings are surfacing. There is a shocking discovery or two coming next. Brace yourselves. I had to. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is what happened to Edward when he was visiting Bella. I decided to put this after Jacob and Bella, because while these thoughts are going on, Bella is explaining her version of the scenario. **

**I am warning you now, in case you aren't into this sort of scene, that there is sex, and it is the illegal teacher/student relationship that I have mentioned in earlier chapters. This is in no way connected to real life scenarios and any moments coinciding with one, are completely accidental. **

Carlisle would be pissed, but maybe less so, since Edward had made it through a full day of school. He had attended every class in hope that Bella would be attending a few of them. Only to find out that they only had Bio and Math. She had looked awful during that last period of class. She hadn't seemed to register her surroundings and every surface that touched her, caused her severe pain. He watched her, as she jolted like through each bump, like lightening was coursing up her nervous system. It made him wonder what her true motive was to moving to Forks, and he couldn't get Victoria and the new study she was bragging about last week, out of his head.

When he had walked into the lab later today he caught her on instinct. Then the terrifying thought that his touch had harmed her as much as the desk and chair. But she hadn't screamed, and for this reason, he looked at her face. She was so high at that moment, that she felt almost nothing, including overwhelming sensory contact. He was sitting at one of the computer desks, all of them were shut off. Their screens had a blurry shadow of what was supposed to be his face. They had a haunting effect on his train of thought. He remembered Victoria's glare, she had been calm and collected, but that's when she was dangerous. Her smile seemed to emphasize her canines as she clicked her nails on the lab table. He had stayed close to Bella after she had fallen off the cot earlier. He absent mindedly touch some strands of her hair reminding both himself and Victoria that they were not alone, technically.

"Why are you concerned about Bella Swan's predicament Mr. Cullen?" He shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "She's the new girl, first day here and she's high. What's that about?" Victoria smiled again, predictable elated that she had found a willing new toy to play with. "She's my human trial guinea pig. I'm hoping to market a cocktail or two as a legal, perscribable cure for patients with her… problem." Edward touched Bella's arm as she lay on the cot. Her eyes were open, but he wasn't reaching her the way he needed to. She wasn't aware of him, or what was most likely about to happen. "It's addictive isn't it?" She raised an eyebrow, "What do you care? This is my business; you're just a junkie with a limited future." He had always known that, but she really liked reminding him. He smiled in that mask way, "Maybe I can get someone to ask the right questions. She's the sheriff's daughter Vicky, how would you get around this one?" He saw it in her face, he'd pushed the right spot, and he knew what would happen. He grabbed at Bella's arm, hard, as Victoria turned her back to him and her prone body. "Please wake up," he whispered urgently.

Victoria swayed back to her office, as threatening as ever, "Well Mr. Cullen, if you're going to be difficult you can brood in detention." She disappeared behind office wall of the one way mirror and the door moved just enough to hide her actions. She came back with that pink slip teachers always handed out as per their over inflated authority. He had moved his hand away from Bella and squatted next to her and blew into her face, she blinked. He smiled just a little as Victoria dragged him to the back room. He went and turned towards her with that smile, that she had to assume was meant for her.

Victoria pulled him in to the office and kicked the door shut. Her fangs of sorts were brilliantly white, excellent dental hygiene, "I could kill her, and say it was the drug trial still in its rudimentary form." Victoria pulled him to her as she slammed them both against the door. His darker side was getting to him now, "She's nothing Vicky," he whispered and kissed her while he hiked up her grey pencil skirt, knowing from the past six months of experience, that her tights were thigh high, and her panties were hanging on the door knob. His jeans were at his ankles by then, her expert hands were like ghosts, affecting and unfelt. She liked him dark and violent, and he was ready to put on a show. Edward picked Victoria off her toes and rammed into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist he was her possession. No one else could have him, he nipped at her neck she had a thing for teeth on her skin.

Edward had kept his mind focused on Victoria at the time, though he had wanted to be in a different room, with a different person. Doing something innocent, like holding her hand. He had kept those thoughts away, like the mountain lake. Bella seemed to be there too. It was a bit trippy, but then again, he should be used to that. Edward didn't know if the place had a name, but since she had ended up there more than twice, he was leaning towards Swan Lake. Now, sitting in detention, he went to that place, where he had wanted during all the horrible moments of the day.

* * *

Jacob wasn't jealous of Edward Cullen anymore, from what Bella told him he felt worse for this guy than he had felt for anyone else in the world. Bella wasn't too confident in her sensory perception at the time, but Jacob knew enough to know Edward Cullen was in trouble, and apparently Bella and Jacob were the people that knew about it. "So you invited him to the pow-wow?" she nodded, "That was something I said rather unexpectedly. What do you think we should do?" Jacob was at a loss, "We aren't the most reliable witnesses Bells, I know better than anyone that they won't believe this at face value." She agreed, and it was a hard thing to choke down. Her first day at school and she had her delusions of therapy refashioned into a fear of drug addiction, and the life of a guy she barely knew was going to become a constant worry.

She climbed out of Jacob's truck a few minutes after six, knowing that Billy would show up soon. That was also when the stragglers from detention made their way to the lot. She saw him before he saw her and he seemed oddly normal. She wondered how long this whole horrid nightmare had been going on. As a car horn blared a Volvo pulled up in his general path. The girl wore a scarf of bright orange, thicker than most normal people would wear this time of year along with red gloves the color of blood, which just accentuated her black coat. "I expected you would be in detention again, since you didn't show up at five. Hop in brother." Alice had a smirk on her face, which made Bella feel bad for the guy, since she could tell; the girl didn't know what he was really going through. Right before Edward got in the car he looked up, and saw her standing by Jacob. "Are you okay," she mouthed to him, he gave a shrug, "I don't know," he mouthed back. Edward slipped into the car and it pulled away, all silver and shine. Jacob didn't touch her, but his look said enough. "What are we really going to do?" She shook her head in a perceptively slight manner as Billy wheeled himself into view. "Nice to see you again Bella, what do you say to me and Jacob following you home, we can make a welcome home meal." Bella smiled at said, "It would be a wonderful idea, if we had food." They agreed to meet at the supermarket. Bella went to her truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home she had in this damp green hole that housed more misery that she though possible. She was cold to her core as she turned on the engine and blasted the heater on her face. She followed Jacob's truck to the supermarket, fighting tears the whole way there.

**And there you have an entirely different chapter from the original. I warned you Twi-hards. This is not going to be the story you know, and it seems to be developing into a very big deal very quickly. As the author I am just as surprised as you. As the creator, I'm sickeningly proud of it. Hope you will still want to read more. **


End file.
